


Not A Normal Day

by jullifish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jullifish/pseuds/jullifish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi has something on his mind, making him lose focus all throughout training. Not telling anyone, it has something to do with a certain ash blond setter and some plans they've arranged for later that evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> this is sorta my first actual fic so its... a bit embarrassing and probably not all that good ;0; i just rly wanted to write about this level 99 married couple, but i hope some ppl like it anyway! <3

Loud voices of teammates calling each other for tosses, receives, and spikes, echoing either yells of success or groans of failure, squeaking coming from shoes skidding through the floor, and the thumping and thudding of volleyballs being received or hitting the floor fill the gymnasium. Afternoon practice is as noisy as ever at Karasuno – the team is so energetic all the time – but at the moment, their captain can barely register anything but the beating of his heart and the pressure in his ears.

This particular day, Daichi has been spacing out so frequently that even the first years, even Hinata, looks a bit concerned for him. The captain should be completely concentrated on training and watching over everyone, and on a normal day Daichi thinks he does a terrific job. But today, well–

Daichi’s eyes stray away from the ball to a certain ash blond setter on the other side of the court. Sugawara is quite a distance away from him but the man’s whole presence sort of magnifies itself in Daichi’s eyes. Daichi can see Suga so clearly, and he is so damn bright it is near blinding. That sweet wide smile as he jumps to set a ball for Asahi, the glistening sweat running down his skin and dripping down his chin when he lands, the gleam in his wide eyes when they finally meet Daichi’s… But then suddenly, Sugawara’s expression turns to an urgent worry, and he shouts.

“Daichi, look out!”

Suga’s voice immediately snaps him out of his reverie and his eyes hastily search for the volleyball. It doesn’t take him much time to figure out where it is, though. It doesn’t take him much time to register that he’s a goner either, because the moment his eyes lock onto the ball, it was but a few inches away from his face. He could only bow his head down slightly and screw his eyes shut before he is hit.

The ball gives out an impressively loud thud once it crashes with his forehead, and the force throws Daichi slightly off balance. All of a sudden, the members of the team collectively scream his name in alarmed panic. His head throbs painfully and his surroundings move dizzyingly.

Asahi comes over to him, sobbing out apologies. The rest of the team all voice their worry, asking him if he’s feeling okay. Daichi speaks calmly, telling the team that’s he’s fine, in an attempt to dissuade everyone’s concern. He decides he should leave the court, but when he tries to take a step he visibly wobbles, much to everyone’s distress. At the back of his mind, Daichi is pretty impressed with the strength of their ace’s spike but he can’t rightfully think about it right now through the vertigo.

“Sawamura, you need to go to the clinic right away,” Coach Ukai finally speaks up, already having rushed from the other side of the gym.

“Yes. Sorry for the disruption.” Daichi doesn’t protest, knowing full well he shouldn’t stay in the first place.

“Really… What is with you today? Someone get Sawamura out of here!”

“I’ll take him, Ukai-san,” Sugawara volunteers, walking straight to him and putting a hand on his upper arm. Daichi tried taking a step like that but the instability is apparent so, without a second thought Suga took Daichi’s arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. Without a moment’s delay, they make their way out the gymnasium and back to the main building. 

Daichi, despite actively fighting himself, zeroes in on Suga once again. He thinks of how soft Suga’s hand is, how gently he is being handled by the shorter man, how warm the body under his arm is. He also notices the furrow in Suga’s brow, a telltale sign that how the boy is upset with Daichi for being so careless. The desire to apologize doesn’t escape him one bit but he wouldn’t want his vice captain to snap at him while they’re still walking, which, he knows by now, would be inevitable once even just a single word leaves his lips. So they keep walking in silence until, finally, they reach the clinic. 

The clinic itself is empty, with the doctor probably on a break or walking around, only the two of them are there. Daichi decides it’s the best time to let Suga scold him, as well as tell him why he’s been off the whole day.

“Thanks for taking me here, Suga, I’m–” he starts, after he was slowly made to sit on one of the empty beds. Suga startles him by very angrily pulling the curtains shut on the two of them, though. Now the bed and their faces are shaded in relative darkness but he could still clearly that there is a deep frown the other’s face.

“What has been with you the whole day?!” Sugawara whines through his teeth, straining to keep himself from shouting. “You kept spacing out during practice! Even throughout classes, you kept… kept,” he stammers out, cheeks flushing noticeably even with the curtains blocking most of the light. “You kept staring at me!” He finally finishes, but then immediately adds, with his hands covering his face, “Geez! And as if, your staring wasn’t bad enough, you went and got yourself hurt over it too. What the heck, Daichi?!”

Despite himself and the other’s obvious agitation, Daichi chuckles after Suga’s outburst. It made the boy’s frown deeper and face more flushed, but he couldn’t help it. He was being ridiculous earlier and it even affected Suga, he finds it so amusing now. Cautiously, Daichi reaches out to hold onto both of Suga’s hands, gently tugging the other to him. Sugawara, anger already subsiding, obliges by moving closer until his knees graze the bed and his legs are in between Daichi’s spread open ones. 

Somehow their proximity makes Daichi’s heart race, though it calms him at the same time. He rests his head on Suga’s chest right in front of him, and from that he could tell… Suga’s heart is beating as fast as his. It makes him smile, how quietly and serenely he loves this beautiful boy and how he is almost constantly assured that he is loved just as much back. Turning his head to the side, he brings one of Sugawara’s hands to his face and lightly presses his lips to the soft skin of it. 

“Daichi…” Sugawara says in such a soft voice, his face burning even brighter but his frown is gone, replaced by a small smile. Daichi thinks it looks so stunning.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you or bother you,” he apologizes, lips still pressed against Suga’s hand, occasionally brushing against its knuckles now and then. “I just… I’m nervous about tonight. I can’t stop thinking about it.” He looks right into the other’s caramel brown eyes as he says this and he holds their gaze, he could stare into Suga’s eyes forever. Without saying an explicit word, they already know what Daichi’s talking about. 

Lovingly, Sugawara sighs and takes back his hands. Daichi lets him then feels Suga’s hands on his cheeks as his head is tenderly tilted up. He sees Suga lean down, pressing their foreheads together. Suga is so close that Daichi could see every detail of his boyfriend’s face. They’ve been this intimately close before, so many times already, but Daichi can never get himself to stop fawning over Suga, can never get used to how perfect the boy is, can never stop feeling so lucky to be able to be with him like this.

“I’m nervous too, Daichi… ” That’s the only thing Suga says, in a whisper.

“…Yeah,” he whispers back. Of course. Of course, he would be. With what they are planning to finally do tonight, who wouldn’t?

Truthfully, it’s not like they’ve been very careful with the progress of their relationship until now. One too many times, they’ve caught themselves in situations where a simple innocent kiss turns into something deeper, something more desperate, pulling them farther and farther away from coherency and leaving them with little breath and less space between them. It’s always as if both had this uncontrollable desire to get even closer, to see each other unravel completely. 

It’s understandable, Daichi thinks; it’s normal for them to feel this way. But there’s a different kind of anxiety, for Daichi at least, because there was one time they got so far that Suga had gotten scared. Despite Suga telling him he had done nothing wrong, he still wants to make sure that the one he loves feels safe and comfortable.

It happened during a regular school day, volleyball practice ended and, as the captain and vice, they stayed behind in the clubroom to get an early start with some papers that had to be submitted by the end of the week. It started out as playful and innocent, like it usually does, but soon they got carried away; pecks and sweet kisses on the cheek turned to sucks and nibbles to the neck.

It got to a point where Suga was sprawled on the floor, with a shirtless Daichi directly on top of him, lifting his shirt up and off, before letting his arms wrap around Daichi’s shoulders. The room was filling with the sound of their ragged uneven breaths. They both knew they wanted nothing more than to continue. But when Daichi began palming at Sugawara through his shorts, massaging the erection that lay beneath the fabric, Suga gasped and felt his throat tighten. It felt good but he was suddenly so scared. He caught Daichi’s wrist with his hand, effectively halting the man’s ministrations.

Daichi was told to only wait but, looking at Suga’s face, he could see the genuine uncertainty in Suga’s eyes, glassy with unshed tears. Slowly, he pushed off of Sugawara’s body and helped the boy up, saying they didn’t have to do this if one of them isn’t ready. They both apologized to each other, self-conscious about the occurrence.

Because of that, whenever Suga would remember that night the boy would apologize to him. Still, Daichi always assured Suga that he’d wait for as long as the other still needed time. Daichi knew that Suga had to hear the reassurance.

It was only recently that the other went up to Daichi bashfully saying he wanted to go all the way soon, that he was ready now. They talked about it more and decided on tonight at the Sugawara house, because Suga’s parents will be out the whole weekend and, fortunately, will be leaving before the two get home.

Now, here in the clinic, Daichi merely continues to stare into Suga’s eyes before slowly tilting his head further up and greeting Suga’s lips with his. The other responds to him silently, soft lips moving in time with his. Daichi could feel their breaths mingle together as they both release deep but quiet sighs when their mouths part and their tongues meet. They continue like that, slow and content, Daichi’s hands on Suga’s hips, Suga’s fingers threading through his hair, noses touching, tongues tasting the other. They part only when they hear the clinic’s door open and shut, footsteps heading straight to the doctor’s desk.

Daichi watches as Suga catches his breath and fixes himself up before pulling the curtain open to speak to the physician. Daichi hears them talk briefly, Suga informing the doctor briefly of what had happened at the gym, as he carefully lays himself down on the bed. He follows Suga’s back as he sees the boy walk to the door, but before leaving Suga looks over to him and smiles when he catches his eyes. After smiling back, he turns his head to the ceiling and shuts his eyes. His head is already actually feeling better but he figures the coach would want him to rest anyway, so he does. Before sleep completely washes over him, he thinks about how he couldn’t wait for the end of the day to come, for despite the tension he feels, an undeniable excitement bubbles in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

When Daichi wakes up, it isn’t that late yet. He thanks the doctor for letting him rest there before heading to the restroom to wash his face and rid himself of his grogginess. The sun is still up in the sky, though it’s making its way down. It can be seen peeking through the leaves of the trees and the tops and windows of the surrounding buildings as he walks back to the gym. The closer he approaches the more audible the sounds of his teammates goofing off get.

Looking through the open doors, he sees the team rowdily interacting as they clean up. The oddball duo being especially loud as Kageyama chases a scared running Hinata around, Tanaka and Nishinoya adding to the noise as they both laugh boisterously at the sight. The others looking at the scene with a mix of amusement and exasperation, though the latter is definitely more on Tsukishima’s part.

Remaining unnoticed, Daichi enters and approaches coach Ukai, apologizing to the man once again for the trouble he caused. When the team finally notices his presence, they all flock around him expressing words of concern to which he responded with reassurances. Suga just stays at his side without even a word, just a small toothless smile on his face… like he belongs there, no questions asked.

“Daichi-san! I’m so glad you’re fine!” Tanaka and Nishinoya exclaim in chorus, tears in their eyes. Daichi just shakes his head at their over the top reaction, while he hears Suga snicker.

“Sawamura-san!” Hinata calls him with a loud voice laced with. “Do you remember everything okay?!”

“Eh? What do you mean?”

“Tsukishima was telling me earlier that a hit to the head that strong could possibly make you lose your memories!” Hinata shouts, fear evident in his voice. “I don’t want you to forget me or any of us!”

Daichi thinks Hinata might actually cry any minute so he pats the small boy’s head. “I-it’s okay, Hinata. I remember everything, I wasn’t hit that bad.” He keeps peering at Hinata’s face, thankfully his words seem to have comforted the boy. Only slightly relieved, he lifts his head catching Tsukishima snickering with Yamaguchi at the corner of his eye, so he gives the tall boy a stern glare, effectively making the boys stop.

After all the members calm down, they finish cleaning up the gym with Daichi’s help. It doesn’t take long, but every so often his and Suga’s eyes would meet and it made the time seem to go ever so slow. 

When they finish, Daichi interacts with the members in the clubroom like usual and some of them walk home together, him at the far back with Suga beside him and the rest ahead of them. The nearly empty street remains lively with playful banter and joyful laughter. His team is so rowdy but every moment with them is enjoyable. Later, the others split from the group one by one, having to head to a different direction, until Daichi is alone with Suga once more.

The sun had long set and the previously noisy walk receded into a calm one. The two talk happily while strolling at a leisurely pace, hands held in each other’s since the moment they were left alone.

Arriving at Suga’s home, Daichi notes that Suga’s parents really have already left, spotting a note addressed to the other on the table as he follows Suga into the kitchen. Suga cooks dinner for them, donning a cute motherly apron that Daichi teases the boy in. Daichi couldn’t get himself to stop smiling from seeing Suga there, in front of the stove, preparing a meal for them. It makes his heart swell. He really couldn’t be happier like this.

He gets up from where he sits and stands behind Suga to wrap his arms around the slightly smaller boy’s waist. Nuzzling his head against the crook of Suga’s neck, Daichi kisses the other’s nape, loving the heat he feels coming from the Suga’s body. It is short lived though because Suga shoves him off, yelling at him to sit down and let him cook, looking visibly flustered from his actions.

It all went by fast, the cooking and the meal, but not fast enough, Daichi thinks. After they’ve finished, he insists for Suga to take a bath already while he washes the dishes. Suga argues but settles with it in the end and tells him that, if he finishes the dishes before Suga’s out of the bath, there’s another bathroom he can use near the main bedroom. Suga then gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving, saying he’ll take Daichi’s bag to the bedroom as he goes.

Much to Daichi’s surprise, he really does finish the dishes before Suga’s done bathing. He figures he must’ve been rushing unconsciously, but still he’s sure he cleaned up properly.

In the bath, Daichi would keep thinking of Suga, Suga’s shirtless body, Suga underneath him… It makes him feel butterflies flutter in his stomach and he mentally berates himself for letting his mind wander like that, but he can’t stop himself anyway. He finishes with washing off quickly and dries himself with a towel, which he wraps around his waist afterwards.

Daichi leaves the bathroom, heading toward Suga’s bedroom. Along the way, he takes notice of Suga’s bathroom and sees it empty. The other must already be inside. He stays in front of the door for a moment, hand floating just above the handle. He’s been to this house countless times already, crossed all the hallways, and stayed in the room behind the door. At this very moment though, knowing what’s waiting behind the doors, Daichi feels a little more than unnerved. But he also knows that inside is the man who he loves so much, waiting for him, and he’s certain that he wants nothing more in the world than to be able to hold that man in his arms.

With a deep heave of his breath, he grips the doorknob and turns, pushing the door open carefully. When he peers in, he sees that the lights are all closed. The only thing illuminating the room is the light coming in from out the window through the breaks in between Suga’s curtains.

It takes a while for Daichi’s eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room, but true enough, Suga is there, clad only in a towel like he is, sitting on the corner of the bed fidgeting with his fingers taking deep breaths, likely trying to calm down like he was just moments ago. Suga hears him open the door, though, and turns to face him.

“Hi.” Suga says in a small voice.

“Hey,” is Daichi’s only response after releasing a nervous chuckle.

As he walks over slowly, he ponders over how the light from the window hits Suga’s face so breathtakingly. It was just enough for Daichi to see how the skin surrounding Suga’s eyes are scrunched into a happy arch, mole and all. He sees Suga’s tender smile, nervous but nevertheless sincere, and how it makes the boy’s cheeks rise. As Daichi draws even closer, he sees shimmering droplets of water dripping from Suga’s hair and onto smooth creamy skin.

As soon as Daichi is close enough, he sees Suga lift a hand and grabs ahold of his wrist. He’s then suddenly pulled to sit on the bed right beside Suga. He could feel the other’s soft skin on his arm as well as the coldness of the legs entangling with his own.

Both of their breaths are slow and heavy but neither breaks away from the eye contact for even a second. Daichi takes Suga’s free hand, fingers chilly in the palm of his warm hand, and kisses it softly before leaning in and giving Suga a light kiss on the cheek.

“Still nervous?” Daichi asks, increasingly aware of how the hand, previously holding onto his wrist, travelled up his arm and is now settling on the back of his neck.

“… Yes,” Sugawara breathily admits as his fingers lightly scratch the short rough hair on Daichi’s nape.

Daichi rests his forehead to Suga’s, a wide but calm smile playing on his features. He chuckles nervously, “Yeah? …I am too.”

They both laugh at themselves for being so tense but when their laughter dies down Daichi raises his hand and brushes aside some stray strands of hair covering Suga’s face. He lets it settle on Suga’s cheek and uses it to guide that lovely face towards him to finally kiss the man in the way he’s wanted to since he got inside.

Their kiss starts out slow and simple, Daichi always starts it out this way knowing they both love feeling the light pressure of the other’s lips. He loves it especially because the room is so quiet so all you can hear is the subtle smacking of their lips, the progressive change of their breathing from steady to uneven, and soft barely there groans from the back of their throats as things steadily become more heated.

Putting one of his hands on Suga’s bed to keep himself up, Daichi starts to lean forward, pushing his body weight onto Suga even more, trying to get closer and closer still even after their chests are touching. But then he feels Suga moving farther into the bed, both arms already wrapped around his shoulders. He crawls in after the other, both their towels falling off in the process but never letting their mouths part.

They disconnect only when Suga’s back hits the bed’s headboard and the boy slides down to lie on the bed. Daichi follows unthinkingly as he positions himself on top, arms resting by Suga’s head and legs parting his boyfriend’s.

With his heart racing, Daichi gazes at Suga’s naked body for a while. He could practically feel Suga staring at him too. It’s the first time he’s seen this beautiful man completely bare, and now he is overcome with the desire to touch every inch of skin laid out for him, to feel its softness under his fingers, to feel the muscles underneath it tighten and relax with the palm of his hand. Without a second thought, Daichi acts upon his uncontainable desire and revels in all of Suga’s reactions.

Daichi touches Suga slowly, careful not to shock the shorter boy below him. His reservations don’t go unnoticed though, and Suga starts running a hand soothingly up and down Daichi’s shoulder and chest, the other hand still cupping the back of his neck, fingers playing with the hair there. Suga leans up to his ear, breathily whispering sweet encouragements to Daichi. He could almost hear the delicate smile on Suga’s lips as hot breath tickles his ear.

Successfully emboldened, Daichi once again captures Suga’s lips with his own, hand finally exploring Suga’s body with confidence, making Suga moan faintly into his waiting mouth and vaguely writhe under his touch. With every passing second, Daichi learns more of Suga’s weak spots, learns where to touch, where to apply pressure, where to teasingly run his fingers. All the while, he is increasingly fascinated with how Suga’s voice comes out.

Daichi starts to kiss and lick his way down Suga’s jaw, neck, chest, and abdomen, wanting to taste the skin he had touched while his hand goes further down. His eyes lock with caramel brown ones as he rubs circles high into Suga’s milky inner thigh with his thumb, asking for permission.

Suga looks onto him with eyes glazed and half-lidded, lips parted releasing heavy uneven breaths but sporting a gentle unmistakable smile. Suga nods as consent and, without question, Daichi slides his hand further up, resting his palm where Suga’s thigh and hip meet and squeezing the skin there. He hears Suga whine at him, asking him to stop the teasing, and he chuckles, kissing up the boy’s chest to be face to face with Suga again.

He presses his lips onto Suga’s and both smile into the kiss. Smoothly, he wraps his fingers around Suga’s hardening length. Deepening the kiss, he catches Suga’s bottom lip between his, and then softly suckles on the tender almost bruised skin; gasps and moans rise from Suga’s mouth as he does so. As Daichi strokes Suga’s dick, noting all the things that make Suga’s breath hitch, he plunges his tongue into his lover’s open mouth, drinking up all the husky sounds the other makes.

Gradually, they lose their hesitations in the heat of each other’s arm. Suga’s hands – earlier kneading the muscles of his chest and his abdomen – slide lower, reaching for Daichi’s neglected arousal. Daichi’s can no longer think of anything other than the boy under him, let alone when a hand wraps itself around him, experimentally tugging with mild assurance. He groans and the rest of the world blurs around him, his focus solely on Suga, on his stunning boyfriend who he’s so fortunate to have fallen in love with.

Neither breaks away from their kiss, hands losing their paces as both Daichi and Suga inch closer and closer to release. The air in the room fills with moans and dampens with the sweat of their exertions, clinging to their bodies in thin sheets. Soon enough, they finish like that, Suga first before Daichi following shortly after, each other’s names leaving their lips in desperate pants.

They stay like that for a while, neglecting the mess they made on their stomachs. Daichi’s forehead rests on Suga’s as he regains his breath and the focus of his sight. Suga’s face looked to him as if it were glowing: glistening with sweat, flushed bright pink, a brilliant smile gracing its features. He leaves butterfly kisses onto Suga’s temple and nose and cheek and chin, anywhere he can place his lips to feel the heat coming off of Suga’s face.

It wasn’t long after, that Suga timidly asks for them to continue, to go further. The request makes Daichi flush but he wasn’t about to complain, he’s been waiting for this. They both have.

Suga takes out the lube and condoms that Daichi bought for him beforehand from his bedside drawer and hands them over to the taller boy. Daichi prepares him cautiously and with utmost care, constantly asking him how he is feeling, if it hurts, what makes him feel good. The attention Daichi gives him carries over even as the other eases into him. It’s almost embarrassing but Suga’s heart swells with love for his boyfriend; Daichi is so good to him. He couldn’t have asked for a more perfect lover.

The whole thing goes by in a slow blend of moaning, gasping, and panting. Whispered words of love exchange between the two bodies that stick close to each other despite the thin haze of moistened heat enveloping them. Chants of the other’s name break through other sounds – Daichi even began calling Suga “Koushi” in his daze – and they float in the air, making everything all the more intimate. No longer is there any coherent thought in their minds, only the pleasure coming from being united with each other remains.

When it ends, it ends with eyes closed and frantic calls for “Daichi” and “Koushi”, with affectionate touches and passionate kisses, and with hearts and bodies aching with the love the have for the other.

They fall asleep in each other’s arms, only after they’ve cleaned themselves up. And the next morning, Daichi wakes up to a half empty bed, sheets still warm beside him. Air wafts into the room from the open door, carrying the smell of soup and eggs in with it.

He gets up and leaves the room, putting on shorts he took from his bag before he does so – he elects to ignore it how one of his shirts is missing from his bag. He makes his way to the kitchen where he finds Koushi standing in front of the stove, back facing Daichi, wearing a slightly oversized shirt that he believes must be his.

A grin spreads widely on his face when Koushi turns to look at him sporting an equally – if not more – dazzling smile. He approaches his lover and wraps his arms around the boy the moment he’s close enough. Koushi, in turn, leans up and slides arms around his shoulders. They exchange a quick innocent peck on the lips, “good morning”s, and “I love you”s, and in both their minds a single thought is shared, “I am so blessed to have him.”

**Author's Note:**

> /hides face good bye i am gone


End file.
